Just Let It All Out
by Fullmetalsoul0062
Summary: Set after the first anime series finishes. Ed is stuck in Germany but he believes he has found a way out. Will he take it? Whichever way he goes Roy Mustang has to deal with the consequences. Parental!Roy/Ed.
1. Chapter 1

Just Let It All Out

A/N- I have always wanted to do a fanfic about this! It was really annoying having this idea at the back of my head but not acting on it. Well anyways here I am with the fanfic. Please review and flames are welcome but not massive ones please I can't take criticism very well. Sorry! :3

Chapter One

He could feel the freezing ground pressing against his naked form. He could feel the cold body lying next to him. He could feel his own desperation, just to get out of this place, but he could also feel the doubt that he couldn't. He could hear the stokes of Birkenau already at work, he was just thankful that whichever way today went, he would not be part of the group sent there.

Arrays, circles and symbols flew through his mind, following no particular order. They weaved together, then broke away from each other, all the time the owner of these thoughts, tried so hard not to breath in the putrid stench that hung in the air, tried not move, out of fear of pain and , above all, tried not to scream and cry out in desperation, depression, pain and loneliness.

The symbols became clearer the more he thought of them, they became smooth and perfectly rounded. His hand followed the image in his mind to perfection, using his nail to make faint lines in the wood . There was no room for mistakes. If there was it would be his last. As he worked, he thought of the place he was in and the horrors that surrounded him. He could only pray with all his might that after this they would surround him no longer.

He hadn't seen their faces in so long. It frightened him slightly to find that their faces were fading, even his beloved brothers. As he ran over the language in his head, he realised with almost a laugh that when he got back, he'd speak with an accent, to that which he was native to! He sighed, stopping these thoughts to check on the array above him.

He opened his eyes to the wooden bunk above him and, sucking in one last breath, picked up a shard of metal that he had found 3... (or was it 4?) days ago. Licking his lips, he ran over the flowing lines needed for this particular task, and revelling in the memories this brought him. He made the lines thicker and stronger, making their bond to him absolute. Transmuting hadn't worked before, but he knew... no, he _felt _that it was going to work this time. If that was just wishful thinking he did not know, but he hoped to God that it wasn't.

And that was when he placed his hands, one metal, one flesh, on the transmutation circle that wouldtake Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, back home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Who would have thought this was so hard to write? I think I might be getting writers block already. Thats not a good thing. Thanks to SapphireClaw who was the first person to review! *Shoves cookies towards her(?)* Also I'm not to sure when Al's going to come were right Shamballa hasn't happened yet. Plus someone may or may not have been hurting little Edo *shields face with manga book* Really sorry for the short chapter but I did it in a day so I think I can get credit for that at least. Also I really wanted to end it on that last sentence but couldn't think of anything to add to before it :3 One more thing to clear up on. I forgot to mention that this is NOT yaio. Whatever happens between Roy and Ed is purely parental.

Chapter Two

Roy Mustang sighed and shifted nervouslt in his seat. Hawkeye had not mellowed one bit since he had married her.

"Sir, please hurry up and finish your paperwork."

He stiffened as he heard the safety catch on her gun being released. It sounded suspiciously close to his head.

" I was just doing it!" he protested in vain. He rotated his neck. He had stayed in the same position far too lonf. Damnit! Now he'd have a sore neck for the next few days and to top it all of it was _raining._

"Of course sir. That's why you have stared at the same sheet of paper for the past 30 minutes." Riza replied blithely.

"Fine, I'll do it." Roy resigned himself to a few more hours of signing meaningless paperwork. He glanced over at the clock. It was only 4:55. He had to work overtime today. Then again, he'd had to work a lot of overtime ever since he had become Führer. He smiled softly. Being Führer always reminded him of Fullmetal. It had been over 8 years since he had disappeared during the fight with Envy. Al had never really gotten over his brother going 'missing' as he put it. He believed he was out there somewhere and, as soon as he had gotten control over his body again, set out on a search for him. Alphonse would not give up until he had found his brother. Roy chuckled at a sudden thought. Fullmetal had never been able to make good on his 520 cenz promise.

"You're doing it again, Sir." Hawkeye's brisk voice cut into his train of thought. Roy shook his head, as if trying to clear it. He focused his eyes on the piece of paper in front of him. Something about rebels in the West. He sighed yet again. However damned hard he tried at being a good leader, something always went wrong somewhere. He couldn't help thinking about what he could have done to help them, to stop causing all the pain for other people including Fullmetal..

"SIR!"

Roy started at Hawkeye's raised voice. It dragged him out of his melancholy thoughts.

"Are you feeling well sir? May be you should go home." Hawkeye looked at Mustang with a little bit of sympathy .

"I think I might just do that." Roy said sleepily. "Thanks Riza."

"Come on, let's get to the car, Roy."

And just like that the professional atmosphere disappeared.

FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA

After Riza had taken him home last night, he'd all but fallen on to the bed, to try to sleep of some of that pointless paperwork. As Riza slipped in beside him, he asked, "What's the date today?"

Riza smiled sadly into the darkness. "I think you know."

"It makes all the memories of him come back, doesn't it?" Roy murmured his eyes getting watery. He blinked to try to get rid of the moisture that was threatening to spill over.

"Yeah. I guess we never really realised how much we would miss him if he went."

"You got that right." Roy said, remembering all those shouting matches they'd had in his office. He had never known how much he would miss Fullmetal until he was gone. It surprised him to even think that he missed being called Colonel Bastard. Among other things. Fullmetal had always been an angry person. The only time Roy had really seen him at peace was when he was with Alphonse. Alphonse. Roy pitied him. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have your last remaining family member, ripped away from you.

"It must be so much worse for Alphonse though. We can only imagine the pain he's going through."

A/N- Like I said sorry about short chapter. I think the next one will have a bit of our favourite midget alchemist. Course he's not all that short anymore...

See ya! I'll be updating pretty soon. I'm working towards getting my chapters longer and longer so be patient! I will do a long chapter some day.

Fullmetalsoul0062


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for reviewing. Also SapphireClaw I didn't realise before but you're the author of The Ultimate Punishment which I really like! *shoves her another internet cookie* i seem to have an endless supply of those... NOM NOM NOM NOM! You'll be happy, this chapteris written from Al's POV! Yay! Also I'm still working on making the chapters longer but it's kinda hard when all you're doing is writing down someone's depressing thoughts. For some reason I'm actually ok at that.. may be it says something about my personality :3 Anyways here it is!

Chapter 3

Alphonse Elric was currently at a cheap hotel in the West of Amestris. He was curled up on his side, lying on the single bed that was in the corner of the room. He was deep inside is own thoughts.

He shivered and looked out at the setting sun. He remembered sitting in front of his mom's grave with the sun setting in front of him. It had been a beautiful orange colour, but nothing could have made the day more sad. It was as if the world was putting on an amazing show, to honour the death of Trisha Elric. This time it was infinetely harder though. He had no one left in this world. Al tried to stifle a sob, that appeared out of nowhere. Brother was so stupid sometimes. Hadn't he realised that Al would rather be a cold suit of armour with his brother, than a human without his last family member standing by his side? Without a noise the tears came streaming down his face, and he made no move to stop them. They came down his face, getting faster and faster, then Alphonse let out a strangled wail and buried his head into a pillow so no one would hear him. He clenched his hands, curling them up to make tight fists. Al's nails dug into his skin, but he let them, feeling as if he should at least deserve something bad for all that he had done to Nii-san. Equivalent Exchange, right? He was only getting what he deserved.

And it was his fault too! Whatever brother said. He had known they shouldn't have done the human transmutation. He should have been able to stop his brother. No matter how much he missed mom, he should have been able to stop his brother from suffering and then blaming himself when it wasn't his fault. Alphonse knew his brother had blamed himself, and always tried to make Ed understand that they had_ both_ gone along with it. They were both to blame. He remembered the horrible moment when his soul had tried to attach it to that thing they had created. He had stared at his brother, who was begging for help, from Alphonse, from Mom. The look in his brothers face had been terrifying. He was _scared._ Brother never got scared.

He also knew that everybody thought that searching for Nii-san was a waste of time. They just humoured him when they said Al might actually find him. Even Winry and Pinako believed he was dead. Al just didn't want to believe he was beginning to believe it. But even if he did believe it, he would never stop searching because, just like Nii-san did to bring back Alphonse's soul, Al would never give up hope.

He was my brother,

Tears can't bring him back to me.

They shot my brother dead,

But he died so his brother could be free.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hello! Yay! Longer chapter! Thanks to melani1, SapphireClaw and not so human for reviewing! MORE INTERNET COOKIES FOR EVERYONE YYYAAAYYY! For Ed being promoted two ranks on his "death" I think hes now a colonel because after major is liuetenant colonel then colonel. I think thats right but im not sure. Seriously I didn't think people would like it as much as you guys seem to. Anyways there is some action in this chapter. Long awaited action. Unfortunately not much.

Chapter Four

Fuhrer Roy Mustang gazed out of the window and into the inky black night. The moon hung low in the sky, brushing against the rooftops of Central. He lowered his eyes, until he was looking down onto the street below. The people down there scurried around like ants going about their daily business, not caring about or acknowledging the people surrounding them. Mustang sighed. It was as if everybody no longer cared for anybody else, they were self-centred and arrogant. Roy frowned at himself. He was being extremely judgemental for no good reason. He did have a reason, just not a good one. The reason was that Fullmetal had never gotten the public remembrance that Mustang thought he deserved. Sure they had added his name to a statue outside, commemorating all who had fallen overthrowing the last Führer, but Roy felt that he deserved more than that. Hell, he deserved a statue of his own! He had given up so much for the country and his brother and he didn't even get anything in return. Mustang had tried to commission a memorial, but apparently Ed hadn't had a high enough rank to get one on his own. Roy thought that ridiculous. A young boy of sixteen had given up his life for the country, yet the country wouldn't give him any fucking recognition because of what rank he was? Didn't matter that he was technically a Colonel now, still couldn't have a statue or something. Mustang wondered what was wrong in the world sometimes. He closed his eyes briefly, his mind being flung back through the years to when he had hoped he could change the country into a democracy. It was harder than it had seemed at the time. Nobody would support his idea appart from his own team and that wasn't enough. Being Fuhrer didn't necessarily mean you got what you wanted, he was finding out.

'No. No more depressing thoughts Mustang.' Roy thought, trying to shake himself out of his stupor. 'No more thinking about Fullmetal.'

Riza looked over and stared at the Fuhrer. She had a pretty good idea what he was thinking about, she could see it on his face. Riza smiled sadly at him. After Ed had gone Mustang hadn't really been himself. No more shouting at his subordinates, no more deliberately trying to get out of paperwork. He had applied himself solely to the task of becoming Fuhrer, and nothing anybody said could make him stop and think about what he was doing. He didn't seem to care about anything, anymore. Hawkeye wished that something in their lives would change, just so Mustang wouldn't feel the need to do everything on a schedule, or so he could be involved in action, so he would have something in his life to look forward to. She was sitting at her desk, signing paperwork, while occasionaly glancing back to look at Mustang incase he was slacking, when she felt her hair being ruffled by a gust of wind. Where had the wind come from?

Roy was signing yet another sheet of paper, when a gust of wind made it flutter up and down, rippling. It held a strange resemblance to Fullmetal's coat streaming out behind him. Wait... no windows were open. Where did the wind come from? From the expression he could see on Riza's face, he was guessing she was wondering the same thing.

He stood up quietly, walking towards the door in quick, long strides. "It's behind the door, right?"

Hawkeye nodded conformation. Roy pulled his gloves out of his pocket. Most people would dismiss it as a gust of wind but Mustang and Hawkeye were naturally suspicious. They were in the military for a reason. The facts were, that they were in a predominately empty building, with no windows in the corridor outside of their office. There were no windows open in their own office and no slammed door or natural displacement of air could cause such a gust of wind. Roy came to the conclusion that it was alchemy.

He gestured to Hawkeye to take the other side of the doors. She walked slowly and silently towards the left-hand sude of the double doors. While Roy positioned his fingers ready to snap, Hawkeye removed her pistol from the holster and flicked the safety catch off, wincing slightly when it clicked into position.

Then something happened that stopped them both at once. A big noise coming from behind the door. A very big noise. With it came an alchemical reaction, light pouring under the crack between floor and door and a strange crackling noise. Roy stiffened and his mouth fell open in shock as he smelt something he had hoped never to smell again. The smell of burning bodies. He trembled, fighting back the repulsed feeling inside of him that he hoped wouldn't bring back up his food. He was forced out of these thoughts by a big bang on the door. Mustang and Hawkeye jumped into position facing the door, Roy with his fingers ready to snap, and Hawkeye, pistoled cocked and ready to fire.

Hawkeye edged forward slowly, waiting for any movement for the chance to spring. When no movement came, she rested her hand on the doorknob, before tightening her grip, getting ready to fling it open. Roy looked over at her and nodded his head. Riza quickly turned the doorknob, before pulling the set of doors wide open. What happened next, both of them would never forget. A boy with dark brown hair and muddy brown eyes landed straight on top of Riza. He lay there unconscious, while Hawkeye made an attempt to get him off her, before giving a frustrated sigh and Roy wondered if he had actually managed to pass out on the door. The next thought that came to mind though, was why the hell was he missing an arm and a leg?

A/N-So like I said not much action but more than the last few chapters at least. And LONGER! YAY! Also thank you to Icefire1224 who checked over this chapter for me!

Fullmetalsoul0062


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry it took so long. Same thing happened to this chapter as did my other one. I really hate powercuts :( It also occured to me that I haven't put a disclaimer in... so!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist neither do I get any money out of this.

Chapter Five

Roy was frozen in shock for what seemed like hours, thoughts and questions whizzing round his head, but in reality it was only a few seconds. Soon enough though, his soldiers mind came into play. He ran over to Hawkeye, who was having a bit of trouble getting the boy off herself. Roy gently placed his arms around the boys side and rolled him of Riza. He was surprised by how light he was initially, but then decided it made sense seeing the condition the boy was in. Mustang could see every rib, it was like they were pushing out of his skin, they were so visible. At a closer inspection Mustang could see that the majority of them were broken, and bruises littered his skin. He jumped in shock as he heard Riza on the floor, moving behind him, trying to get up. It seemed a struggle for her, probably the aftermath of having something heavy smash into her.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" He rushed over to help her up. His gaze trailed back to the young man though.

"What the _hell _are we meant to do with him and who in the world is he?" Roy looked at Hawkeye for some help, but she looked as astounded as he imagined he did.

She just shook her head and said in a low voice, "We have to get him to a hospital." Mustang looked at her and nodded, making his way over to the boy. As he went to pick him up, the small boy started screaming, his eyes flying open, revealing light brown, coppery eyes. Mustang looked on in shock, he had jumped away as soon as the boy had started screaming. It was a strange sound, so quiet and hoarse but so stranger suddenly stopped screaming for some reason, which then came apparent as he started coughing up vast amounts of blood.

_"Now."_

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM

For reasons unbeknownst to them, Roy and Riza had stayed over at the hospital that night, eager on finding out more news on the mysterious boy, and equally worried about his condition. When the boy had fallen onto Riza, one of the reasons she was having trouble pushing him off her, was the fact that she had seen the giant lash marks across his back, which were still oozing blood. She had not wanted to push him straight off her as she figured this would have caused him a great deal of pain. She wad worried about other injuries he might have sustained.

Roy was trying to convince himself that the only reason he was staying was because he was curious about the circumstances he had turned up in. He was convinced that the boy had gotten there by some special type of alchemy. If that was the case he wanted to find out how. He stood up from the hard chair he had been sitting in, and started to pace, back and forth, back and forth, in front of the tiny waiting area. Hawkeye looked up at him and shook her head. This was one of her husbands most annoying habits. Mustang caught her looking at him and went over and sat down on the seat next to her. he tilted his head back, gazing up at the nondescript ceiling, trying to loose himself in the empty whiteness.

He stayed in this position, but every time a doctor went past he looked up, to see if they had news on the boy. None of the did though, and he grew more and more agitated for every person who said, "Oh, sorry I don't know any information on him, but once I find out, you'll be the first to know.' and other kinds of crap like that. Which was why, when the 8th doctor came along and said, "My name is Dr. Mackenna. I'm the young mans doctor for just now. He is in a very serious condition, but at the moment he is stable. You can see the boy now if you wish, but do not wale him up. If he does, inform a nurse. As you are military you will have access to his medical reports. Now, may I ask who he is?"

Mustang sighed in frustration. "We have absolutely no idea. We found him outside of our office door." Mustang may have skipped a few details out there, but the doctor didn't need to know everything. Plus Roy couldn't be bothered to tell him.

"Okay. We'll put down Patient 14. We'll get his actual name when he is up for speaking."

Mustang nodded slowly. "Can we see him?"

"Of course, but only one person in at a time. His room is Number 14, which is just round the corner from here and 6 doors down. Here is his files." With that the doctor handed over a thick file, obviously the boys.

Roy looked over at Riza, and she smiled at him and nodded, gesturing for him to go first. Mustang nodded back sharply, military style, then marched up the corridor to the room. As he reached the door, he lifted his hand up in front of him, as if to knock, then thought better of it and opened the door slowly, trying not to make a sound. He peeked his head around the door, glancing round to see if he had disturbed the boy. After it became apparent he hadn't, he walked in and shut the door quietly behind him. Roy turned around to look at the small figure lying in the vast expanse of sheets. He raised his eyebrows to himself as he took in the condition the boy was in. Breathing in deeply he took a seat in the hard plastic chair provided, situated next to the bed. Roy then finally got a closer and more thorough look at the boys injuries and state of health.

By the looks of it the boy had frostbite in his foot, and deep lashes marked their way out on the backs of his legs. as you moved further up his body, you could see his hips and ribs jutting out painfully, skin almost breaking. There was just an empty crevasse on his body where his stomach was supposed to be, a deep dip in hos abdominal area. Half of his ribs had been broken, so they were covered in bandages, but you could still see the bruises creeping out underneath the material. More lashes covered his back. His hand was missing most of its fingernails and the hands themselves were a bright red, most likely mildly burnt. The pale neck was littered in dark and blotchy bruises, and it disturbed Mustang slightly to find that the bruises were in the shape of two hands. The face and head was by far the worst though. It was covered in bruises and cuts, leaving Roy wondering how so many could possibly be forced onto such a small and shrunken space. The cheeks were sunken in, and were overshadowed by big, almost bruiselike, purple bags under his eyes. In his crown there was a giant dent, as if someone had thought it a good idea to bash the boys head in repeatedly with a crowbar. Hair grew in patches all around his head, and even then very short. It was a dirty brown with flecks if blonde. In the places that hair didn't grow, there was lots of gouges and grazes, seeping a mixture of blood and pus. Where his arm and leg were missing, the stumps were bleeding profusely, though from information gathered, it seemed like he had lost them a ling time ago. He was basically a mess.

But all of just left Roy wondering, how the hell had he gotten into that state in the first place, and who in the world was he?

A-N: Oh yeah! Longest chapter yet! Unfortunately longest wait for it. Sorry :( Please reveiw!

Fullmetalsoul0062


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hello! Finally I finished this. Sorry about the length but I found it hard to stretch it on for any longer. Also I realised that in my last chapter Roy is listing injuries that you wouldn't be able to see if Ed was in a bed. Sorry I don't really have an excuse for that one. Just use your imagination c: Thanks to everybody who reviewed.

Chapter Six

It was a strange feeling. It was like falling and floating, sinking and rising, burning yet freezing. It was very strange indeed. A strange comparison flew into his head. It was like heaven and hell, joint together. He could feel the sheets, and the feather soft pillows. He could feel the almost weightless feeling that comes from lying on a bed if you have not done so in years. Yet he could also feel the pain, and the misery, and the confusion. Where was he? He wondered if he should open his eyes. But his eyelids were so heavy, and he almost didn't want to, for fear of what he was going to see. More feelings flooded into him. The sound of rain hitting a window. The smell of detergents and hospitals. Wait... hospitals. Was he in a hospital then? A sense of hopelessness washed over him. Everything he did seemed to bring up more questions than finding answers to some of them.

He lay there, trying to glean as much information of his surroundings as he could, without actually opening his eyes. He still didn't think he could manage that. He breathed in deeply, revelling in the smell of something other than dead bodies. But there was something underlying that as well. Maybe smoke... or something citrusy. Maybe it was a person! He reached out with his other senses, listening intently. Ah! There it was. Someone was here, he could hear them breathing. Once he heard it, it was hard to ignore it. In...2...3... out...2...3...

A suddenly echoed through his head, but he knew it wasn't from an injury. It was like information being forcefully shoved into his brain. It did nothing to help. All he had now were strange visions of a child in a red coat and a big suit of armour. He had no idea what to make of it. Suddenly though, it was almost as if he could hear something. A whisper perhaps. Yes, definitely someone speaking. The voice was strange though. Almost sing-songy.

'_Who aaarrrreeee you?"_

His eyes widened inside of his head. Great, now he was hearing voices. Something about it though hit a chord. He puzzled over what it had said, before the answer came into his head. The voice was right. Who _was_ he? That panicked him a lot. How could he not know who he was? He concentrated on those visions he had been seeing earlier. A boy with a red coat... that was definitely him. But who was the armour? Everything was so confusing.

He concentrated hard on these memories. He seemed to be able to remember everything passed coming to this world, but about the other world, and who he was exactly remained a mystery to him. Images swam around his brain, focusing then blurrying, spinning around and around giving him the mother of all headaches. He tried to concentrate on specific details, and that seemed to help a bit. He felt something so strong for the suit of armour but he wasn't to sure what it was. Guilt maybe? No, something stronger. He looked at other memories of himself, and he gathered quite a strange picture. Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist at the age of 12? Two limbs made of metal and a Napoleon Complex? Strange though it may have seemed, he was actually feeling a bit of an empathy towards... himself. Ed shuddered slightly. This was all messed up. But his mind was always returning to the guy in the armour. What was his name again? Thinking, thinking, thinking...

Ed sat up ramrod straight in his bed, and his features contorted into something so painfilled that all that Mustan g could do was look on in shock, and _screamed._

**_"Al!"_**

A/N- Okay now I'm going to explain about the whole memory thing. Ed can slightly remember some aspects of his life, like being in the military, early memories of his mom, someof the missions he had had to go on, but he can't remember the human transmutation, Nina and all the other stuff that is painful for him. Which includes Al's soul being transmuted into the armor. Well breifly. The reason he remembers Al and not really himself is because I basically wanted to put something in that shows how much Ed loves Al. I know that sounded a bit cheesy, but I thunk the fact that Ed remembers his brother over himself is an ok way of showing that. Thanks for reading!

Fullmetalsoul0062


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Or any other December celebrations/festivals! Thanks to all who reviewed! You are greatly appreciated. Thanks again to Icefire1224 for proof-reading this and helping me come up with a name for...

Chapter Seven

Mustang has just been sitting there calmly when it happened. He hoped that he had nothing to do with it, for then Riza would feel the need to put some bullets in the back of his head. Roy had called a nurse immediately, after the boy had sat up and tried to shout something out. It had sounded like 'Alah' to him, and that made no sense at all. He had no idea what to make of it, and he doubted Riza had any theory either. The boy continued to make strangled sounds, tears streaming down his face. The nurses came bustling in, hurrying when they saw the condition of him. Roy backed away from the side of the bed, as the nurses did their jobs and sedated the young man. He calmed down, only making the slightest noises of protest, and mumbling incomprehensible nonsense.

Mustang walked out of the room, and down the corridor towards Riza, intending to tell her what had happened, as he knew she would have heard him and was probably worried. Before he could do so however, he walked straight into Havoc. Both men stumbled back a few paces from the impact, before looking at the other and smiling in recognition.

"Hey Boss!" Havoc grinned in relief. "When they told us that you were at the hospital we thought they meant you."

Mustang looked at Havoc. "Who told you that? And why exactly would I be in hospital?"

"The people who told us, were perhaps the like hundred people who saw you get into an ambulance, maybe?" Jean rolled his eyes at his superior. "I thought that you were procrastinating again, and Hawkeye finally shot you because of it."

Roy glared at Havoc. "No, that isn't why I'm here actually. And I was doing my paperwork." Roy said icily.

"Jeez, don't get so uptight about your paperwork. We all know the only reason you do it is because you're scared of your own wife." Havoc snickered.

"Shut up. You do realise you're speaking to the head of the country, who could demote or even possibly fire you?"

Havoc looked at Mustang and rolled his eyes. "You couldn't do that. You like me to much."

"Oh, really? Whatever gave you that impression?" Roy said sarcastically.

"The fact that when you became Führer you promoted me to Lieutenant Colonel." Havoc smiled cheekily, knowing he had beat Mustang.

Roy just grumbled, trying to hang on to whatever dignity he had left. It wasn't much.

Havoc filled in the silence. "So, why are you here then?"

Mustang pressed his lips together. "It's a kinda long story."

"Your point?"

Roy sighed, and proceeded to tell Havoc all about the stranger that had mysteriously appeared. Havoc whistled.

"Woah. That is strange. Do you have any ideas on how he got into the building?"

Mustang nodded slowly. "Most likely alchemy."

"Is that why you are here then? To find out if it was alchemy?"

Mustang paused, thinking carefully before he answered. "Partially," he said slowly, "but... I don't know who but the whole thing feels personal to me. And the boy seems familiar."

Havoc raised an eyebrow. "Familiar? How?"

"I really don't know how. I just need to see if he's okay."

Havoc nodded, not really understanding though. "So how is he doing?"

Roy smiled grimly. "To be honest, he looks like he went to hell and somehow managed to survive. You can read his medical report if you want."

"From that statement, do I really want to?" Havoc replied dryly.

Mustang let out a chuckle. "I'm not sure about that."

Just then one of the nurses came out of the room. She looked around for a few moments, then spotted the men. She walked briskly over to them, shoes clacking on the polished floors. The nurse stopped in front of them and shook Mustang's and Havoc's hands in turn.

"Which one of you is the man who found the patient?" She said looking at both of them.

"That would be me." Mustang said dipping his head.

"Now could you just answer a few questions. What is your name?"

Mustang grinned. This could be quite funny. "Führer Roy Mustang."

The nurses eyes widened to an incredible degree. "Oh, I'm s-so so-sorry to have k-kept you waiting-ing sir!"

Roy smirked, while Havoc just grinned, almost evilly. "Hmph. I was waiting here quite a while trying to find out about the boy." He looked at the nurse sternly.

All the nurse could manage to say was, "Sorry." She squeaked.

Roy pulled himself up to full height. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Of course sir! Here's the new medical update folder sir!" The nurse bowed low, before scurrying away quickly.

"You know sir, that might be what is called the abuse of power." Havoc smirked, lighting a ciggarete. He jumped high though when he felt something round and metal pushing into the small of his back.

"Its illegal to smoke in hospitals, so put that out NOW!" Hawkeye whispered, only raising her voice on the last word, which was also accommpanied with a sharp jab of her gun.

Havoc gulped. "Yes ma'am." He walked off, starting slowly, but hurrying up until he was almost running, going outside to find a bin.

Hawkeye then turned to Mustang. "That nurse that just walked past looked pretty traumatised. Nothing to do with you was it?" She commented, glaring at Roy rather pointedly.

"Of course not! Here do you want to read the updated medical file?" He said in a desperate bid to change the subject.

Hawkeye rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Fine. Give it here."

Roy passed her the folder, and she took it, before flipping through it slowly. "Says here his supposed age is 17 or 18, based on his dental records and height."

"What would a 17 year old be doing to get that sort of injuries?" Mustang shook his head in wonder.

Hawkeye faultered. "It also says his wounds could have been inflicted by torture, or as a-a beating for something."

Roy's eyebrows shot up. "What! Who even is this boy?"

Hawkeye shrugged unprofessionaly, which was out of character for her. "Nobody has any clue. Though he looks slightly familiar."

Mustang looked up in surprise. "I thought that too!" He scratched the back of his head. "That's actually why I stayed here. What about you? Do you know why you stayed?"

Hawkeye looked slightly uncomfortable, as if almost reluctant to speak. "I.. I stayed because I kept on thinking about W-W-William." Riza looked down to the floor and sat in the plastic chair next to Roy, leaning her head against his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

A/N- Wooo! Who is this mysterious William? Even more internet cookies to whoever guesses right. Again Icefire1224 is banned from doing this because I've already told her the entire plotline. So no telling!

Fullmetalsoul0062


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- As response to the reviewer who's name was just Guest, I would like to say thank you for pointing that out. When I said dental records I meant that they used his teeth to determine his age. As in his molars have grown in or not, that kind of thing. Sorry for me being stupid and putting dental records in. I didn't mean that. Also for the height thing. Using his teeth as determining factor, they have narrowed his age group to 16-25. But they are purely guessing so they decide to use his height. I know its not exactly accurate but the doctors are guessing and it was the only other factor I could come up with. Sorry. After that long authors note here is the chapter!

Chapter Eight

Roy and Riza sat next to the young man, watching his face for any sign of movement. Riza was gazing down, longing in her eyes, never straying from his face. Roy was alternating his gazes between concern for the boy, and love and admiration for Riza. For even if she was sad, and all she wanted to do was block out the rest of the world, she kept going, with a strength that Mustang admired.

The boy shifted slightly and gave a whimper. Riza squeezed the boys hand comfortingly, and he relaxed, but only for a second. He then tensed up and let out a small wail, almost to the point of crying. His head moved from side to side, as if trying to get rid of his thoughts. The boy's face scrunched up, and in the middle of muttering words in a foreign language, Mustang clearly heard the words 'I'm sorry.' He frowned slightly, realising the boy was capable of speaking Amestrian and this other unknown language. The boy's face crumbled in pain, and tears slowly made their way down his cheeks, pooling in the corners of his mouth.

Riza sighed, wishing there was something she could do. Mustang stood up and quietly walked over to Riza and stood behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Riza," he said slowly, "I know you want to stay here, but I think we should go back home." Riza turned her head to look at Roy, and opened her mouth as if to say something.

"Please. You need to rest." Mustang said pleadingly, concerned about his wife.

She breathed in deeply, then spoke softly, "Okay."

Roy smiled and walked to the door, looking back to see if Riza was coming. She was saying goodbye to the boy staring at his face intently, and the boy's unseeing eyes stared straight back.

Edward's POV (around the same time)

There were only a few things he was sure of now. One, he was in a hospital. Two, he had a brother called Alphonse,who he _needed_ to find. Three, his name was Edward. And finally four. Alchemy. Ed took comfort in it now. He would think of alchemical rules and theories, coming up with new transmutation circles in his head. From what little he knew of his past, he knew he must have been very good at it. He wasn't happy though, for numerous reasons. He had no idea who he was, and that fact was very disconcerting. Ed felt like the answer was just in front of him, yet he couldn' t reach it. He also knew that the him that he didn't remember probably wouldn't have made any sort of comment like that, simply for the fact that it wasn't scientifical.

He sank, relaxed, back into his pillows. His mind wandered, drifting in that zone which means you're not awake, but not really asleep either. Ed resided there quite comfortably, the pain of his injuries dulling to a throb. He couldn't remember when he passed that stage, but when he did, it was certainly not comfortable.

Blood was everywhere. An intense pain had decided to appear, just above his left knee. It hurt so much blocking out all his other thoughts. He gritted his teeth, tears streaming down his face. He opened his eyes cautiously, as if afraid to see what was in front of him. His breath caught in his throat. It was _disgusting. _ It looked very vaguely humanoid with an arm, some ribs and a face, but describing it as a human would be pushing it. There was blood surrounding it, and his eyes widened in fear as it reached out for him. With a cry he pushed himself backwards until his back was pressed against a wall and looked down, trying not to look directly at the thing. A strangled cry leapt out of his throat. _His leg was gone._

The pain was pushed to the front of his mind, pounding in his head. He gasped, fighting for air. It was horrible. It felt like nothing he had experienced before. It was all he could think about. It hurt so much. He looked around for help, but he couldn't see anybody. It seemed as if he was in an office sort of room, and it seemed familiar somehow. Then he realised what was wrong. _Nobody _was there. And he knew without a doubt, even if he didn't know why, was that Al was meant to be here.

'"AL! ALPHONSE! WHERE ARE YOU, AL?" He sobbed hysterically. The pain of his leg, or lack thereof, was no longer at the front of his mind. Instead it was a one deep inside of his chest, one that begged to be released. It was breaking him up from the inside out. And with each heartbeat, each heartbeat without Al at his side, the pain only increased.

"ALPHONSE! ALPHONSE! BROTHER!" He screamed, the pain becoming too much to bear in silence. He wailed, calling for his brother. His heart was so hot, it was like someone had replaced it with a hot iron. He clutched his chest and bent forward, whispering for his brother to come back. Ed screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to deal with it anymore, not wanting to live in a world where his brother did not.

A/N- I'm so sorry for the wait. I meant to update sooner, but stuff happened and I'm so sorry. I know this isn't long either but I felt like I at least needed to update _something._ Sorry :( Anyways you can probably guess what Ed's dream was about. I think I made it pretty obvious what with his leg missing and stuff. I still don't know when I'm going to update next, because school starts tomorrow and I'm going to be busy with that. I'm going to update Lingering Memories at some point but still don't know when. Also you should check out my twins stories, her username is Icefire1224. They're really good so please go see them! Thanks!

Fullmetalsoul0062


End file.
